


And You Keep Telling Me (telling me that you'll be sweet)

by LiviKate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, underage by American standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/pseuds/LiviKate
Summary: Otabek visits Yuri to celebrate his sixteenth birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Google says the age of consent in Russia and Kazakhstan is sixteen, so here we go.

It was three days after Yuri’s sixteenth birthday and he was splayed out on his bed, sweaty and panting. He stared at the ceiling as he caught his breath, feeling less athletic in this moment that he had since he’d began his skating career. His legs were splayed whorishly wide, limp and weak as he recovered from a ridiculously thorough fucking.

“Wow.”

“You keep saying that,” a deep voice rumbled from near his head. Hands slid under his neck and he allowed himself to be moved. Otabek pulled his head into his lap, and began combing his hair out of the braids that had been ruined when they’d been pulled on. His fingers were still slightly sticky with lube, but Yuri didn’t care, he just hummed approvingly and pushing his head into the soothing rhythm. Otabek chuckled lowly. “Little kitten,” he teased.

Yuri cracked one eye open in a half hearted glare. He was quickly quelled, however, by the soft, adoring look on his partner’s face. He harrumphed, on principle, but easily relaxed against him again, content to be petted.

Otabek had arrived that morning, taking a couple days off of training to visit and celebrate Yuri’s birthday with him. Yuri has fully planned for them to end in bed together, but he hadn’t at all planned for the way he would fall apart under the older man’s skilled and calloused touch. He felt as though he should be embarrassed, but Otabek did not appear unaffected either, whispering sweet curses in his ear and telling him how he was the most beautiful creature ever in the world. Yuri smiled smugly at the ceiling fan.

He rolled his head to one side, allowing the Kazak boy to massage a particularly good part of his scalp. He found his cock, half hard, by his face. He breathed over it hotly and it twitched in greeting.

“Playing with my hair makes you hard, ehh Beka?” he teased, quirking a brow up at him.

“Look at you,” Otabek said seriously, letting his eyes room over his naked, dewy frame, still splayed lazily across the bed, limps still exactly where they’d fallen when Otabek detangled himself from his grip. “I’d like to meet the man that could see you like this and not react.”

“And to think last month you refused to even sit on this bed.”

“Last month it wasn’t legal for me to do any of the things we just did in this bed.”

“That didn’t stop you from wanting them,” Yuri said with a filthy smirk that Otabek looked at softly. He dipped down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Now I can have them,” he said against the velvety curve of his bottom lip. Yuri’s hands came up to tangle in his hair, holding him in the upside down kiss.

“I don’t want you to go,” he whispered, in the quiet space between their mouths, where he felt safe and vulnerable.

“Would you rather we stay here for the rest of time?” Otabek never treated him like a child, never patronized him or treated him like he was stupid. He just listened, and asked questions and wanted to learn about him.

“I feel different when you leave,” he confessed. “Empty.” Otabek kissed him hard and fierce, and Yuri was out of breath before his hands started sliding back down his body.

“I can fix that, at least,” he said, his voice dark and husky, the way Yuri hadn’t heard it before today, the way that made his blood heat under his skin. Otabek leaned over his body, raising up onto his knee to trace his hand all the way from his cheek to his thigh, still spread and slutty. He sunk two finger back inside him, and Yuri’s back arched, gasping. “Better?” he asked, a cocky grin on his face that Yuri couldn’t see. Yuri was looking at his thighs, looking thick and powerful next to his head. Yuri reached up over his head and grabbed his hips with his hands, tugging him strongly towards his face.

“Better,” he said, leaning up to bit at Otabek’s ass as he settled his knees on either side of his head. “Now suck.”


End file.
